dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 28
G Man vs Dusty: Judgement Day Episode 28''' (aka G Man vs Dusty: Judgement Day')' 'is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It was the third episode to feature Paul's Ego and the third to feature Dusty Smith. It is the "''Lawrence of Arabia" or the "Doctor Zhivago" of the DPP. It is longer than both of those movies and might be closest they have ever come to being Avant-garde. Prev: Episode 27 Next: Episode 29 Highlights * G Man vs. Dusty Smith. * Ben gets trashed. * Dogs that save lives. * The first appearance of Evan LeFavor. * Putin was cloned from Julius Caesar. * G Man defending slavery. * A doctor shoves a camera up Ben's ass - 0:30:44 * British impressions - 0:36:48 * Drunken Peasants sexually harass a guy - 3:09:43 Videos Played * The Weed Fairy (not found) * Dog Calls 911, Saves Veteran * Women to Google I am not a prostitute (not found) * Tabloid posts upskirt photo of the Duchess of Cambridge * Isla Vista victim's dad: Don't call me politicians, do something * Feminist Bullshit on the News (not found) * #ViolenceIsViolence: Domestic abuse advert Mankind * 911 museum outrage (not found) * Russia & USA Secret Human Cloning Program - Putin & Obama are Clones! * Pat Sajak Tweets Against Climate Change (not found) * Ann Coulter defends Pat Sajak tweets about global warming * America's global responsibility? * Obama Is Putting His Legacy Ahead Of The Troops Start of the Show The Drunken Peasants played a message to Scotty from an anonymous person who called him a nigger. It turns out it wasn't TJ, but Paul's Ego. TJ got Brett Keane on the show who revealed it was actually TJ who was trying to attack his family. Brett unfortunately died. They also played a video of a good humanitarian giving out free pan for everyone to enjoy. Unfortunately, some assholes were against it as usual. Another news story was played about an awesome dog who saved a man's life by dialing 911. Ben was intentionally playing this story to prepare audiences for the shitstorm of stupidity. Then they played a news story about some Argentinian woman complaining that her nude photos are being posted on porn sites. Her motivation was money. Later on, they played a stupid news story of someone taking a picture of the Duchess of Cambridge upskirt. A CNN interview was played about the father of the UCSB shooting victim. They tried to ignore the event they were talking about. They then played a news story of feminist blaming Seth Rogen for Elliot Rodger's massacre. The CNN people agreed with feminism so they won't be drawn and quartered on social media. After this, they took a break. Middle of the Show Paul and the peasants played a video to show the hypocrisy of domestic abuse against women. They had a man abusing a woman and people yelled at the man, but by reversing the situation the people around laughed. Next, they played a news story of 9/11 victim's families outraged over the 9/11 memorial. DP didn't care. They also played a video of a delusional conspiracy theorist named Evan Lefavor who believes that Vladimir Putin is a clone of Julius Caesar that was part of a secret Russian human cloning program. He also believes Obama is a clone of a pharaoh in Egypt and the son of George Bush. He admits to having no idea how they retrieved Caesar's DNA. They played a video about Pat Sajak stating his bullshit on climate change. After that, they played a video of Ann Cuntler defending the tweet from the crazy Hollywood scientist moron and then they played a Crossfire clip of Sarah Elizabeth Cupp ranting on foreign policy. They took a break and Paul left. End of the Show The peasants played a Fox News story about how much Obama hates the troops after the break. They played a video of Rush Limbaugh talking bullshit. They couldn't tolerate Rush Limbaugh any longer so they headed directly to the Q&A Segment. They lastly got G Man on the show. They started by talking about the video that Dusty made saying that Black Christians are Uncle Toms. Dusty pointed out that the slave owners in the U.S. south were Christians and that they forced their beliefs onto their slaves. G Man said that they were "Not real Christians". It slowly turned into a debate about fake Christians. After that, Dusty and the peasants asked G Man why he thinks that Christianity is true compared to other religions. G Man said that it was because of consistency. G Man then said that there were no contradictions in the Bible, which then became the focus of debate. They then want back to discussing Black Christians, which lasted shortly. TJ then asked G Man who he thinks are real Christians and who are not. G Man answered that the person had to be "born again". G Man also said that only Jesus knows. The peasants then asked how he knows what Jesus knows. G Man answered that he has a "personal relationship" with Jesus. After that, it slowly ended and Dusty had already left. G Man talked about how much he likes to defend slavery. G Man tried to challenge TJ in a battle rap. Quotes * "The Bread Queen was too good" -Paul * "''CheDubs'''' committed suicide shortly after Brett's death''" -TJ Trivia * This is the 3rd appearance of both Paul's Ego and Dusty Smith. * This is TJ's favorite episode. * The episode also featured the first G Man debate on an actual Drunken Peasants episode.Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Episodes featuring Dusty Smith Category:Episodes featuring G Man Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego Category:Episodes featuring Guests